Momma's Little Ed
Momma's Little Ed is the 2nd episode of Season 3 and the 54th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd is driven insane by suspicious sticky note demands. Plot Ed and Eddy are at Edd's House watching him doing his daily chores and marveling at the unquestioning faith and obedience he puts in the sticky notes which tell him what to do. It's just too tempting for Eddy and so while Edd is checking that nothing has been missed he and Ed forge a whole bunch of stickies that are unlike any Edd's ever seen before. He's puzzled, but since his parents clearly wrote them, they must make sense in some obscure way. So what looked to Eddy like being just another humdrum day suddenly becomes a barrel of laughs as he watches Double D stuff himself with grubby broom fluff and then dress Rolf's bemused pig in his father's best suit. Rolf's not too chuffed so Edd moves on to the next task - borrow a cup of sugar from the neighbors… except the neighbors in question are Lee, May and Marie and they have more than sugar in store for the innocent Edd. Eddy's gloating almost raises Edd's suspicions so he tries to save himself by reminding Edd his parents seem to be getting weirder but this backfires because Edd decides he can't live at home any more so will move in with Eddy who's not too keen on sharing. A big row follows and Edd gets the push but Ed's quivering lip plays on guilty Eddy's feelings and the day ends with him tucking Double D up in bed and although clearly there are some things even Momma Eddy won't do! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': mangled from the sewing machine resembling as a pair of pants "I am all dressed up and ready to go, guys!" Eddy: offscreen "Fashion victim." ---- *'Eddy': a sticky note "Oh great, what's this one say? 'Dear Eddward, stop breathing 'cause the sink is clogged'?" ---- *'Ed': Eddy forge a sticky note "That is so lame, Eddy." Eddy: "Oh, and you're like a human photocopier, Mr. Perfecto?" Ed: out sticky note and forging a fake sticky note "Dare to compare!" Eddy: shocked "Will you ever cease to amaze me, Ed?" Ed: "Yes, I will." ---- *'Rolf': Victor's horns with an outsized rasp "There you go, Victor. Rolf's eyes sting with your beauty. Ahh, Rolf is good!" Wilfred squealing (off-screen) in the background "Wilfred? Are you eating Rolf's hose again?" ---- *'Rolf': seeing Wilfred in the suit "Hello, Ed Boys. Why must you spoil Wilfred with this lavish monkey suit? This will only leave him to search for a life as an airline steward." Ed: while looking at Double D's Father's suit "Monkey suit?" ---- *'Rolf': on a giant hammer-shaped hat "But you must be punished." Edd: what Rolf put on his head "What is that, Rolf?" Rolf: Edd asks what Rolf was putting on his head "This is the Hat of Discipline. Do you live in a cave?!" pounds Double D flat into the ground with the Hat of Discipline "All is forgiven." Edd: "Thank you, Rolf." Eddy: Double D another sticky note on a pitcher "Oh, look, we found another note." Trivia/Goofs *Apparently, Edd's impression of the apocalypse is an embarrassing sticky note. * Edd breaks the Fourth Wall when Eddy blames Kevin, yet Edd claims "Kevin wasn't even in this show". *All of the sticky notes written to Edd are written with only one D, instead of two. *There were notable spelling mistakes on the first sticky note that Eddy wrote. So if this was true for the other sticky notes scribed by Eddy, Edd would have instantly smelled a rat. Although, near the end, he does tell Eddy that he can recognize his own parents' handwriting, so he might have been playing along with Ed and Eddy's fradulent sticky note prank. *When Ed and Edd were messing up Eddy's room, Eddy only became angry with Edd but not quite at that level with Ed. Ed was equally as much of a pest, and you'd think Eddy would have thrown him out too. *This is one of the few times any of the Eds stand up to the Kankers. *Did you notice the license plate on the car? AKA 897! *Edd has shown to be a little bit of a freeloader for he does not respects Eddy's possession (like shag rugs and magazines), and when he moves in takes full control of Eddy's Bed, and has made Eddy take care of the thing him parents might have done with him: tuck him in bed, bring warm milk, read book, and disturbingly massage his feet. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' The Hat of Discipline (resembles as a giant hammer) is a punishment to whomever breaks the rules in his country. *Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin and Jonny were absent in this episode. *'Running gag': Ed and Eddy tricking Double D with fake sticky note tasks. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Double D said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode when he sleeps in Eddy's room and he slept fine with no problem. Gallery ed-edd-n-eddy-ep-54.jpg|Edd sews a curtain. File:Panted.jpg|Ed after he came from out the sewing machine bingo-jpg.jpg|"Bingo!" curse-of-the-ed-jpg.jpg|Dracula Ed. sucker-jpg.jpg|Eddy has a plan... Video aThiUUJ-iXM See Also *Edd's Sewing Machine Category:Episodes Category:Season 3